trouble in high school
by darkkai0032
Summary: the most popular rock band goes to high school I wonder what would happened


Trouble in high school

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the songs in this story

Summery: the most popular rock band goes to high school I wonder what would happened

Chapter 1:the last concert

Band manager: ok boys this is your last concert for a while so go out there and rock this place hard

Naruto: YES SIR

Sasuke & neji: yeah what ever

Shikamaru: do I have too *sighs*

Kiba:OH YEAH LETS DO THIS

The 5 boys go on stage and grabs their instruments. Neji lead singer ,sasuke lead guitar and back up singer ,naruto 2nd guitar ,shikamaru bass guitar and kiba on drums

Neji:*spokes into the mic* are yall ready to rock

The crowd cheers

Neji: but this is the last concert we're doing for a while but that's not going to stop us not lets do this

* * *

Lead guitar starts playing

Hold onto chance

Lest we bleed ourselves

Save for the pets

They're the loneliest

Put into jars

We'll save this earth

Put into jars

We'll save this earth

We can't both become the same pawn that's made to fall

Oil that tastes like blood stole the summer scent

From me to you you're stabbing me through you

You're stabbing you through him and betting most of this world

We'll add enough of the world

Steal from yourselves

It never felt so good

And feed from their hand'sConfuse by opposites

Put into jars

We'll save this earth

Put into jars

Keep safe this earth

We can't both become the same pawn that's made to fall

Oil that tastes like blood stole the summer scent

From me to you you're stabbing me through you

You're stabbing you through him and betting most of this world

We'll add enough of the world

This world, we'll add enough of the world

Feeling manic for a day

Depends on the trends

Depends on the surface

If the sun never sets

We can't both become the same pawn that's made to fall

Oil that tastes like blood stole the summer scent

From me to you you're stabbing me through you

You're stabbing you through him and betting most of this world

We'll add enough of the world

Is the main thing you'll shout

Till the bitter end into jars

the crowd goes wild

Sasuke: yall like that, lets give them more boy

Some will learn; many do

cover up or spread it out

turn around, had enough,

Pick and choose or pass it on

buying in, heading for

Suffer now or suffer then

It's bad enough

I want the fear... need the fear

Cause he's alone (he has become)

He's alone (he has become)

Well if they're making it, making it

Then they're pushing it, pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

After all, what's the point?

Course levitation is possible

If you're a fly;achieved and gone

Theres time for this and so much more

It's typical - create a world

A special place of my design

To never cope or never care just use the key

Cause he's alone (where have we gone)

He's alone (where have we gone)

Well if they're making it, making it

Then they're pushing it, pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

Over and Over a slave

BecameOver and Over a slave

BecameOver and Over a slave

BecameOver and Over a slave

BecameOver and Over a slave

Well if they're making it, making it

Then they're pushing it, pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

Well if they're making it, making it

Then they're pushing it, pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

Neji: yeah we'll be back in 5 people

The boys go back stage

Kiba: hell yeah we is rocking this hard

Shikamaru: how long till we're done *shikamaru sighed and sat down*

Sasuke: since this is our blow out concert we got 3 more songs to go

Shikamaru: damn it that's a lot

Naruto: deal with it lazy bones

Naruto gets in shikamaru face then shikamaru hit naruto in the face

Shikamaru: get out of my face naruto

Kiba: ok cut it out you two its time to go back out there

Naruto& Shikamaru: ok whatever

The boys go back out on stage and grab there instruments

Neji: time to hit yall with a classic

* * *

They know what everybody knows

Better sit a letter from a thief says

Why lead when everybody sleeps

So few ways to

Cover up the old wounds

Lost in a finger forced to lie

This sends us medicating

Through it al

lIf you ever enter my mind

Stay there, you'll live

Defend it off and fool them all

Stay there

Faceless, so little there to judge

Left wing, let's separate the cold out

Opposites, we never need to tell

One sting, I found I'm having to,

I'm having to

If you ever enter my mind

Stay there, you'll live

Defend it off and fool them all

Stay there, you'll live

Defend it off and fool them all

Solitude

waste of a man

This fades as soon as the sun sets

I now own this fatal role that lives

Imagine here's a better feel

Told to ?dissolve or choose to fade

Or stay here

you'll live

If you ever enter my mind

Stay there, you'll live

Defend it off and fool them all

Stay there, you'll live

If you ever enter my mind

Stay there, you'll live

Defend it off and fool them all

Stay there

Neji: its time to hit yall with the last song of the night

Sasuke: this is our news song its called HELL YEAH!

* * *

I want a wrecking ball

I want to break it all

I want to jump the track

Fade the day to black

It's in the elements

In the elements

Is what they meant

And the world is bent

Give me something to believe in (belive in!)

A drop of hope to raise our fists up high

Blood fills our lungs from screaming (screaming!)

We won't live a lie

won't live a lie

This life is but a dream!

So wake me up

Cause I must be dreaming

I can't believe what my eyes are seeing

Yeah wake me up

I can't find a meaning

Nothing really matters when

the world is sinking

Down, down. down

When it all falls

Down, down, down

Who will you blame?

I want to be what I'm not

I want to care a lot

I want to stop your fall

I want to take it al

lIt's never Heaven sent

Never heaven sent

And what they meant

never made a dent

Give me something to believe in (believe in!)

A drop of hope to raise our fists up high

Blood fills our lungs from screaming (screaming!)

We won't live a lie

won't live a lie

This life is but a dream

wake me up

Cause I must be dreaming

I can't believe what my eyes are seeing

Yeah wake me up

I can't find a meaning

Nothing really matters when

the world is sinking

Down, down. down

When it all falls

Down, down, down

Who will you blame?

Trust is breached

We're misunderstood

We try to find our way

But we're falling down!

Nothing to hold on to (down!)

No one there to catch you (down!)

And I could never lie to you

I said we're fucking falling down!

Nothing to hold on to (down!)

No one there to catch you (down!)

And I know you'd never lie (down!)

Give us something to believe in, believe in, believe in!

This life is not a dream!

So wake me up

Cause I must be dreaming

I can't believe what my eyes are seeing

Yeah wake me up

I can't find a meaning

Nothing really matters when

the world is sinking

Down, down. down

When it all falls

Down, down, down

When it all falls

Down, down, down

Who will you blame?

Neji: its time to hit yall with the last song of the night

Sasuke: this is our news song its called HELL YEAH!

* * *

Punk rock tripping with the flavor of hip-hop

Spitting out venom as I'm watching all your heads bop

Representing for the outcasts and the have nots

Fiending to find light in a world that has blacked out

Well middle fingers up

We've had enough

We take our shots to the chin with a grin

We're tough

We know exactly why you're here so make it clear, let's go

We know you want to

Let's go - let's go

Hell yeah!We want control

Hell yeah!A scene to call our own

Hell yeah!Grip the microphone and we're

Picking up speed like a rolling stone

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Hell yeah, let's go!Rising from the ash, counter clash and there is no doubt

Swinging from the rafter are the kids who never sold out

Holding out for hope, this shit is dope, hear the crowd shout

Fighting to survive but one day we'll make them tap out

We'll raise your voices up

We've had enough

We're standing up and now we're being heard

The gloves are off

The voices loud, we have the crowd the time is now, let's go

We know what you want

Let's go - let's go

Hell yeah!We want control

Hell yeah!A scene to call our own

Hell yeah!Grip the microphone and we're

Picking up speed like a rolling stone

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Hell yeah, let's go!Get up tonight

Stand up and fight

They are here

They are inside They're inside

And I can't go alone On this microphone

Is this on?

This flow Definitive Make your throat hurt,

a gagged voice with no choice is so limited

Hell yeah!Come on

Hell yeah!It's on

Bounce to the boom of the beat of the drum

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Let's go - We can't live forever

One note - The louder the better

So let's go - We're in this together

Can you hear me?

Hell yeah, let's go!

Hell yeah!

Neji:well that's it for this concert but you know buy the cds buy the shirts and etc. anyways its PROject 5 and we out peace

Band manager: ok boys good job out there but time for the sad news, the reason that this is your last concert is because your going home and going to HIGH SCHOOL

Neji:your fucking me right?

Band manager: no im not neji

Naruto: you mean we get to go to school with girls OH HELL YEAH DUDE!

Kiba: yeah what naruto said

Shikamaru: oh great high school what a drag but whatever

Band manager: ok now that yall know that time to go home

The boys got on the bus and headed home

* * *

Darkkai: Well that's chapter one sorry it sucks but I was rushing :p

Chapter 2 should be up soon

Song: jars-Chevelle

Vitamin R (Leading Us Along)-Chevelle

Letter from a theif-Chevelle

Wake me up-zebrahead

HELL YEAH-zebrahead


End file.
